


UNIT: Extinction - Missing Scenes

by darklioness82



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklioness82/pseuds/darklioness82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of shippy Kate/Osgood 'missing scenes' from the UNIT: Extinction Audio Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 01: Vanguard

**Episode One: Vanguard**

 

“He fancies you, you know?” Kate lounged casually in the doorway as she watched Osgood go about her work. She was diligent and hard-working which Kate admired but she was also shy in large groups and completely dense when it came to reading social signals. She’d only come back to say goodnight before she went off to the party. She would have been lying if she said she hadn’t been disappointed when Osgood had turned down the invitation to accompany her, but she understood her reluctance and that it wasn’t personal.

 

“Who?” If the scientist had been surprised by Kate’s presence she hadn’t let it show and remained engrossed in her work.

 

“Josh.” The new boy; Kate had a good feeling about him as a UNIT Officer but she’d also sussed out his interest in Osgood pretty quickly.

 

“He’s just being friendly.” Osgood shrugged off Kate’s suggestion nonchalantly. The older woman gave her a few seconds to think about it before it dawned on her. “Oh… Oh no!” Osgood groaned and held her head in her hands. Kate stepped closer to the workbench so that they could have a more discreet conversation.

 

“Oh yes. Do you want to tell him or should I?” It sounded as though they’d had this sort of conversation before, judging by the amusement in the older woman’s tone, and Kate was used to seeing the funny side of it by now. Osgood finally looked up at her then and noticed that she was dressed up to go out. Her charcoal grey suit with black shirt was stunning; elegant but professional at the same time. And ever so slightly butch, but with the feminine twist that only Kate could give it. Of course, it was accented by some short heels, the bright orange ones that strangely seemed to work with the grey.

 

“It depends, are you going to be kind and friendly or are you going to warn him off like a jealous spouse?” The younger woman ginned up at her with a crooked smile, which let Kate know that she’d finally noticed her outfit.

 

“I _am_ a jealous spouse! Sort of.” Kate inched closer and they both leaned in for an all-to-brief but no less heartfelt kiss.

 

“Enjoy schmoozing, I know how you love these things.” Kate did like to network and keep her ear to the ground about what people were saying about UNIT. She was also always scouting for talent she could lure into her fold.

 

“And I know how you don’t. Make sure you get some rest, see you tomorrow.” Osgood would probably work too hard, too late and just about fall into her own bed around the same time as Kate arrived home from the party.

 

 

***

 

 

“Osgood, do you want me to give you a lift back?” Osgood knew it wasn’t a question but Kate had to say it to keep up the pretence. It was bad enough not being able to get through a day without her father’s name being mentioned, it would be twice as bad if people knew she was sleeping with one of her staff. It was also why Osgood continued to call her ‘ma’am’ in front of her colleagues. Kate helped Osgood to lift her equipment into both the boot and back of the car. Kate drove quite a large vehicle, which wasn’t great for parking but it came in very handy for occasions such as this. They simultaneously got into the car and pulled across their seatbelts before Kate turned the key to start the engine.

 

“How was the launch? Apart from the terrible canapés?” Osgood thought to make something substantial for Kate to eat once they got back to The Tower. She’d not eat for days if someone didn’t remind her to. Osgood always had a packet of Hobnobs in her desk drawer and though not a meal replacement, they were better than nothing.

 

“Devlin was predictably charming in that smarmy way most businessmen are. There’s something a bit dodgy there but I can’t quite put my finger on it...”

 

“Alien?” Osgood naturally surmised.

 

“There wasn’t any indication, just a gut feeling. I see you haven’t managed to speak with Josh yet?” Osgood glanced over at Kate with a slightly puzzled look on her face. “About him fancying you. He was flirting outrageously back there, or didn’t you notice?” The younger woman blushed in embarrassment and adjusted her glasses out of nervous habit.

 

“I was too busy with the Nestene control sphere.”

 

“Sweetheart, I do love you but you really are awfully dense. You need to let him down gently, before it gets out of hand. Unless there’s something you’re not telling me?” Kate’s usual humour was out in full force, although Osgood knew her well enough to pick up on the slight hint of uncertainty in her voice. 

 

“Of course not!” Osgood reached out and put her hand on Kate’s knee. The intrepid UNIT Leader freed a hand from the steering wheel to briefly squeeze it in response.

 

“Good, because you and your brilliant, quick-thinking mind were pretty damn sexy just then. I want to wrap up this incident, send off the reports and take you home as soon as I possibly can.” The natural huskiness in Kate’s voice had dropped a couple of octaves and it send a wave of desire through Osgood. Most nights they went back to their respective homes but occasionally they’d both end up at one or the other’s; especially after a tough event, just to unwind and enjoy being with each other.

 

Unfortunately it was not to be and Kate received a call from Geneva before she could leave HQ for the night. She put a call through to Osgood and made it clear they were not going to be able to go home together that evening after all.

 

“Pack a back, you’ll need to travel light. Be ready to leave at dawn.” It sounded urgent and Osgood instinctively knew that something else was afoot.

 

“Yes ma’am.” Osgood sounded confused and a bit surprised by the turn of events but she knew that Kate would tell her in good time.

 

“I’m am sorry, it does rather spoil our plans.” Any lingering arousal Kate had felt after their car ride had been immediately quashed by the call from Geneva. There was a bigger and more urgent issue to deal with now.

 

“It’s fine, I understand. See you in the morning.”

 


	2. Episode 02: Earthfall

**Episode Two: Earthfall**

 

“I’ve sent Sam Bishop…” Josh interrupted her before she could finish and Kate allowed him some leeway in view of his excitement. He was, after all, still quite new to UNIT.

“He’s a good man” Kate thought so too, hence why she’d picked him for this mission.

“….and Osgood.” Ah, and there was the Achilles heel she’d been anticipating.

“Oh….” Kate immediately heard the concern in his voice and the unspoken doubt in her decision-making.

“Something to say?” Kate internalised her jealousy but couldn’t help raising her eyebrows at Josh and his reaction. She wasn’t going to let him think that she hadn’t noticed his interest in Osgood, but she had to trust the younger woman enough to do something about it when there was more time.

“Oh er… Just er… I thought she was going to Africa to advise their tracking teams?” He was rather sweet in his own, fumbling way and Kate could see that in a different circumstance he and Osgood might have had some potential together.

“I redirected her. We need someone with her skills to track it down locally and make it safe when she finds it.” Otherwise Kate wouldn’t have even contemplated sending her to the Gobi desert. Her heart had been in her mouth when she’d told Osgood of the mission.

“She’s not a field operative.” That was stating the blindingly obvious Kate thought.

“Funnily enough that’s exactly what she said. She was still keen to go.” Very keen in fact. Despite all appearances to the contrary, on the inside Osgood was one of the bravest people Kate knew. She was always prepared to push herself if it meant that she was being useful. It was one of her most attractive qualities, seeing the fear but doing it anyway. Perhaps with the assistance of an additional puff on her inhaler, but even brave UNIT scientists sometimes needed an emotional crutch.

“Why not send me too?” Kate snorted internally at that, oh yes that would have been a marvellous decision; send the new boy on a highly dangerous and skilled mission to retrieve the swarm leader and protect Osgood!

“Sam Bishop is more than capable….” Kate hated her job sometimes, usually when that meant making difficult decisions. Sending Osgood to the middle of a desert where she had barely any back up wasn’t one of her most favourites. Both had known it was necessary and Osgood had kindly made it easier for her by being more than amenable at the proposal. Fortunately they had managed to grab five minutes together in the ladies loos before Osgood had left to catch her flight. It was one advantage of working in a predominantly male environment, they were very rarely disturbed there.

 

_Osgood sat on the counter-top next to the sinks and swung her legs backwards and forwards like a schoolgirl. Her arms were braced on the counter-top, either side of her knees and she waited patiently for Kate to arrive. She knew that the older woman hadn_ _’t liked asking her to go to Mongolia but she understood her reasons and that first and foremost Kate was her boss. Kate swept into the room and Osgood looked up at her with a half-smile._

_“Are we alone?” Osgood nodded and within seconds Kate had taken a few big steps towards her and ended up right in front of her. “Good, because I’ve been longing to do this since last night.” Kate cupped her face in her hands and kissed her passionately. Osgood let go of the sink and wrapped her arms around Kate’s back, letting her take some of her weight. Osgood matched Kate’s deep kisses with her own and felt her heart almost beat out of her chest. Kate broke their kiss briefly to move Osgood’s glasses off her face and sat them on top of her head instead. She then nuzzled at the younger woman’s neck before paying attention to her nose and cheek and then went back to kissing her lips. Osgood instinctively wrapped her legs around Kate’s waist, although she was careful not to shift all her weight onto her. They did want to remain upright for this, more’s the pity. Osgood caught Kate’s face in her hands and gradually wound down their kiss, finishing with smaller pecks on the lips until both knew they had to stop. They rested their foreheads against each other, nuzzling each other’s noses and their heavy breaths intermingling._

_“I should be sent away on field missions more often, if that’s going to be the farewell I get each time. I can’t wait to see what the welcome back is going to be like!” Osgood said it with a playful wink but Kate’s smile faded soon after._

_“Just you make sure you do. Come back that is, in one piece preferably.” Osgood heard the waver in Kate’s voice even through the humour. Whether it was the fact that she knew her intimately or it was just when it concerned her and her safety, she would never know but Osgood did her best to reassure her that she would be okay._

_“You said it yourself, Sam’s the best we’ve got. If he’s with me then I’ll be fine. I promise you.” The younger woman looked at Kate earnestly, willing her to hold on to that belief._

_“Neither of us can make those sorts of promises in this job.” Kate knew all too well about that and it was the few occasions where some of her finest officers had not survived that occasionally haunted her at night._

_“I know, but we’ve got to have faith in our team and our own abilities. Besides, I think we’ve started something here that I’d quite like to finish. You can’t keep a girl waiting too long now can you?” Kate set Osgood’s glasses back on the end of her nose before she swooped in for another passionate kiss. “We’re going for a record this time then? How long can we make the foreplay last?” Kate chuckled good-naturedly._

_“Not by choice I assure you. If we had more time I would have willingly…” Osgood swallowed hard, she’d almost been tempted herself but she had a plane to catch and time was of the essence._

 


	3. Episode 03: Bridgehead

**Episode Three: Bridgehead**

 

Kate had been frustrated that she hadn’t been able to get to Brize Norton to meet Osgood herself, UNIT HQ just hadn’t been able to spare her. Besides, UNIT’s Scientific Advisoe had needed an entourage to protect the sphere on its journey to the Tower of London. Kate had then been sent to Downing Street, which was never a pleasurable experience. Not that she had anything against the PM personally, it was just their meetings were nearly always in respect of a serious alien incident. She’d contacted the Colonel once she’d reached her car and she had been pleased to hear Osgood had made it back to HQ. At least Kate knew that she was fairly safe there, much safer than in the middle of the desert in any case! Their conversation about missing out on their respective Chess and Bridge clubs had prompted her to remember one evening, several months ago, when she had asked Osgood to teach her how to play chess.

_They were at her house in West London and had just finished a home-cooked meal. Osgood had been pleasantly surprised to learn that Kate was a rather good cook; it was just that she didn_ _’t often have the time or occasion to do so. They had relaxed in the living room with some soft classical music in the background, a bottle of wine between them and they sat on the floor with the board set up in front of them._

_Kate had played chess before but on a casual, non-serious basis with Gordy and a child’s set many years ago. She’d adapted the rules to suit Gordy’s age and understanding but she’d not really taken in the finer aspects of the rules. Cards were much more her thing and she’d promised to teach Osgood how to play some of the simpler games before they tackled bridge. Not to mention you needed four people to play bridge anyway._

_Osgood had been a very patient teacher and Kate had picked it up within a few sessions. She wasn’t quite as tactical or ruthless as Osgood had proved to be, although she’d made a mental note to seek out her expertise when she needed tactical advice at work. It had all been quite friendly in the end and they’d enjoyed a game or two before settling on a couple of games of scrabble for the rest of the evening._

Kate remembered that evening fondly because, as Osgood had steadily grown more tired, she’d practically had to carry her upstairs to bed. It was the first time they’d slept beside each other without having had sex first and it had been just wonderful waking up in each other’s arms the following morning. Of course, once they’d woken up they did manage to find time to get around to the more physical (and enjoyable) aspect of their relationship before rushing off to UNIT HQ. Kate had dropped Osgood off round the corner to get coffee and buy some time before arriving at the office ahead of her.

 

***

 

Osgood had felt the slight dig in her back when Josh had exclaimed that he could kiss her but she hadn’t let it show. She was quite amused by Kate’s restrained jealousy but a little uncomfortable at the thought of Josh having a crush on her. She liked him and thought he was sweet, but only saw him as a colleague and possibly becoming friend in the future.

They finished their holographic conversation, in the men’s toilets no less, and Osgood helped Kate to come back into her own body. She’d had a little more practice at this than her and could easily bring herself out of the experience without any assistance. Kate still felt a little disorientated every time she came round but she was gradually growing used to it. At least they were comfortable on the settee in Kate’s office, so they could take as much time as they liked recovering from their adventure.

Osgood had spent quite a lot of time over the summer working on this project and had been quite secretive about it, until Kate had finally managed to prise it out of her. She hadn’t wanted to say anything in case it didn’t work out and she later admitted that she would have felt a bit embarrassed by the failure. For some reason she’d built up a solid reputation as a bit of a tecchie genius at UNIT and she felt that was a difficult thing to live up to sometimes. Kate had been rather enthused at the prospect of being able to be in two places at once, particularly if she was needed at HQ but wanted to be out in the field to issue orders in person too.

This had been the first time two people had used it together and although Osgood had been fairly confident it would work, she’d also been slightly nervous about it. It turned out that she needn’t have worried and all had gone smoothly in practice. Kate slumped against the settee, closed her eyes and tipped her head back. Osgood could clearly see the weariness on her face.

“Are you okay?” The older woman took in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly.

“Mmmm.” Osgood gave her a rueful smile, even though she couldn’t see it. She brushed back the hair from across Kate’s face, leaned up and pressed a gentle but firm kiss against her forehead. Kate opened her eyes and looked up at her then. “Sorry, it’s just been a long few days and yet there’s no end in sight.”

“There will be and we’ll get through it, together.” Kate tugged on Osgood’s jumper and pulled her down until she was sitting in her lap. Osgood squeaked in surprise, “Kate! What if someone walks in?” she whispered urgently.

“I don’t care, not right at this very moment.” They came together in a lazy kiss but there was no heat to it. Kate had needed reassurance and her confidence bolstered before she went out to tackle Jacqui McGee and Osgood seemed to understand that.

“Come on, up you get.” Kate was the strong, determined, intrepid UNIT leader but Osgood felt privileged to be the one she trusted to share those little moments of doubt with. It was her job to send her back out into the fold as Kate Stewart; fully functional, smart, sassy and brave. Kate stood with Osgood’s assistance and the held each other up for a few moments.

“You are one in a million Osgood. Whatever would I do without you?” The younger woman blushed with the praise and Kate wiped the tiny, self-conscious smile off her face with another lazy kiss. 


	4. Episode 04: Armageddon

**Episode Four: Armageddon**

“So, I was wondering if you fancied going out for a drink?” Josh appeared nervous, as though he’d been building himself up to ask her for a while. Osgood looked at him like a deer caught in headlights, her eyes grew wide and she felt unable to speak. _Shit_ she thought and then a voice behind her interrupted her internal panic.

“Osgood, I’ve got that thing I need you to help me with. At home.” They’d been so busy, were so tired, that Kate had given up trying to invent  a suitable excuse. She knew that most of the people who worked for her weren’t stupid and had probably worked out she and Osgood saw each other outside of work. They’d probably surmised the exact nature of their relationship too. Besides, she had been itching to make a point to Josh ever since he’d looked at Osgood the wrong way on day one.

“Oh yeah, coming! Sorry, another time maybe?“ Osgood looked at Josh apologetically and then headed off in Kate’s direction. Josh stood there gaping like a fish for a few moments before the Colonel slapped him on the back and shook him out of his stupor.

“Sorry lad. You did know that she was sleeping with the boss?” Josh shook his head in a stunned haze.

“But...?” Whatever stereotypical, vaguely homophobic words that were on the tip of his tongue died in his throat as he watched Kate walk down the corridor, her hand resting possessively on Osgood’s bum.

“Yeah, always the best ones...” Colonel Shindi said wistfully as he also watched the two women leave.

 

***

 

Osgood climbed into Kate’s car and strapped herself in as the older woman manoeuvred them out of the UNIT car park and onto the streets of Tower Hamlets.

“That wasn’t very subtle of you,” Osgood pointedly remarked once they’d got moving properly.

“No, it wasn’t was it?” Kate said it with open amusement, heaven knew they needed it after the last few days!

“That’s mean!” Osgood protested in Josh’s defence. He’d been nothing but kind and sweet since he’d arrived and they’d developed a lovely friendship in a short space of time.

“So is keeping him hanging on. You should have told him before now.” Kate glanced at her passenger and Osgood blushed.

“I get embarrassed and I don’t know what to say.” Osgood had never been one to blurt out her sexuality, especially to someone she’d only just met. She had never been comfortable talking about her personal life or explaining things to people who didn’t quite understand it either.

“Then tell him the truth, that you’re already spoken for.” Kate had said it like it was simple, both knew that the reality was different. Osgood considered what she said for a moment and briefly caught Kate’s eye.

“Am I? Spoken for, that is.” She was uncertain, they’d never really talked about whatever was going on between them, only that they ought to be discreet.

“Of course. What did you think this was?” And suddenly Kate got a sinking feeling in her chest and the pain was acute. How could she have read the situation so wrong?

“I thought you were Kate ‘I-don’t-do-relationships’ Stewart?” There was silence in the car for a few moments.

“I was… and then I met you.” Kate had all but whispered the last part and Osgood grinned.

“Took you long enough!” Osgood sat back in her seat with a giddy feeling in her heart. Kate had flippantly said things like she loved her but she’d never said it directly or in a way that could be taken too seriously. Osgood’s grin really ought to come with a warning Kate thought as she found herself grinning and blushing in return. The younger woman certainly had a way of making her feel heady with excitement. “So… what’s this ‘thing’ you need help with so badly?” Osgood’s tone had meant her words had taken on a rather lewd implication.

“Well now, that would be telling. But I promise you it will be worth all the _anticipation_ of the last few days.” There Kate’s voice went again; deep and rich, exuding confidence and sexuality in its tone without seemingly any effort at all.

“I’m sure I could think of something to keep us both occupied.”

“Just as long as it doesn’t involve plastic appendages.” Kate shook her head at the thought of looking at anything plastic in the same way again. Osgood bit her lip to stop herself from saying something but Kate spotted her anyway.

“What?”

“ _Technically_ those things made from silicone...” Kate rolled her eyes but she secretly thought that Osgood’s tendency for being a pedant was cute.

“Okay you, ‘Miss Clever Clogs.’ Just wait until we get home….” Osgood squirmed at the thought and a wave of heat flushed through her. The rest of the short car journey had a charged atmosphere to it but it certainly wasn’t uncomfortable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before I had finished listening to Episode four and Colonel Shindi’s subsequent death...


End file.
